


Fuzzy Comfort

by Meatball42



Series: Fuzzy Comfort [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, that's a pun geddit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Tony likes to take care of the abused catperson he won in a poker game, but sometimes, Bucky takes care of him, too.





	Fuzzy Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Tony sat bolt upright in bed as something brushed his face. For a second, it was hard to breath as the portal hung in his field of vision. Then he heard an affronted _mrowr!_ and it vanished, replaced by the darkness of his bedroom.

“Tony?” Bucky whispered. “You okay?”

Tony lay back down and Bucky turned around twice (half on Tony’s lap, which was very uncomfortable, but Tony gritted his teeth and let it be) before curling up in his usual place covering half of Tony’s torso. Tony sank his hand into the thick hair behind Bucky’s ears, stroking gently. Bucky’s quiet purr began, vibrating through Tony’s chest.

“I can go,” Bucky mewed. “I won’t bother you. You sounded scared. I don’t want you to be scared.”

“No fluffbutt, you’re alright where you are,” Tony said with a sigh. He closed his eyes to the darkness of the room, already relaxing from their nightmare tension. “Thanks for waking me up.”

Bucky butted his head against the underside of Tony’s chin and settled down against his throat.

They both slipped off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
